Seven Years Later
by Masked Revolt
Summary: Buddy and Violet find themselves at the same party. What happens? Very Synlet.


New story idea. I just can't ever let my Synlet love die and there just aren't enough stories out there! So I decided to make one. Hope people still read these. :)

Disclaimers: For one thing this is rated M for a reason. For another the characters might seem a bit off in personality but at least read till the end. I tried to make things fit together nicely in the end result. And another, if this gets some feedback (reviews or favs) or if I feel so inclined I might continue this. It honestly could be a one shot or a full blown story. Who knows. :)

So please enjoy!

…

"This won't happen…" The shot glass clinked against the vanity's faux marble top.

"This can't happen…" Another shot glass joined the first.

"There is no option."

Violet sat on her DIY reupholstered vanity stool in a depressed lump, back and shoulders curving into the floor in anguish. Her delicate nails tinkled across the shot glass, slowly turning it again and again. A hand brushed arrogant strands of hair away. A sigh.

Her eyes lifted and met her tormentor. Laying innocently on her pink bedspread was a very not-so-innocent ensemble. A black (see-through) tutu, which barely covered her petite bum, a black leather corset, a neat pair of lace thigh heigh stockings, complete with garter belt, and to top it off a semi-successful homemade horned headdress. It had been a joke to start with, a stray comment to her best friend Libby,

"How funny would it be if I did the whole slut thing for Halloween this year?"

Libby however could see the very real possibilities in the suggestion and worked both herself and Violet into such a frenzy that by Halloween night Violet was left with two options; either go as "sexy Maleficent" or don't go at all. Normally it'd be no contest and she would be quite content to stay in bed reading a good fanfic, but, things had to change. "Why not tonight?" The third shot said in her head. Yes, why not?

…..

See Violet had been in a happy relationship with one lanky, good humored, if not a tad geeky, Tony Barker. For seven years. Seven. Just saying. Seven. They hadn't had sex. Practically everything else, but no sex. And they were happy! This is very important to know. Violet was raised with the idea of marriage before such things. She found the idea not only good but romantic. Tony more than agreed. He pushed the idea further and concluded it was best to not even ever have sleep overs, to ward off temptation and such. Even when he moved to his own apartment he suggested it was best that she not visit, since they'd be all alone. Violet found some of his "rules" odd but didn't let them get to her. And when their seven year anniversary grew closer Violet decided enough is enough.

She threw on a sexy red lingerie set and hid it with a brown trench, giddy beyond belief as she tucked a box of condoms away in a pocket. After an embarrassing drive and walk up the four flights to his apartment she rung the door bell. She waited. Shifted her weight from foot to foot, fighting off the need to go invisible. Maybe he wasn't home?

"Excuse me, can I help you?"

Violet wiped around to face an admittedly pretty blonde. A bit taller than herself and more "filled out" up top. She held in her right hand a bag of groceries and in her left a set of keys, jingling lightly against one another.

"Miss?" She inquired again.

"Ummmm, no. No I don't think so. Thanks." Violet tugged the coat tighter around herself and smiled sweetly at the blonde.

The both smiled at each other.

"I'm sorry. But are you looking for someone?"

Man this chick would not let up!

"Now I'm sorry, I don't really see how thats your business." Violet managed out in a strained but polite tone.

"Its my business that your standing in front of my door." Blondie pointed at said door.

Violet blushed deeply and babbled, "Oh! Now I am really sorry! I must have the wrong door! No wonder he didn't answer!" She laughed a bit and this time the blonde gave a genuine smile.

"Oh, so who is it your looking for? Maybe I can help after all. If its my business that is." She winked.

"Ya… Sorry… Again. Um, Tony Barker. He's this tall, brown hair…." Violet caught the odd look in the blonde's eye. "Do, do, you know him?"

"Yes." She was adopting a hard stare, "How do you know him?"

"He's my boyfriend." Violet was beginning to get a sick feeling in her stomach.

"Hmmmm… I think we have a problem." Violet gulped. "He's my husband."

…

And thats how seven years went down the drain. And why Violet was now cinching herself into a very unnatural hourglass shape with her corset.

She was tired of so called "good" boys, of playing by the rules, of waiting and waiting and waiting for things that shouldn't take this long to wait for! She wanted love, reckless, unabashed, consequences can go to hell, love. Wether or not a sexy Halloween costume got her there she didn't know nor care, it was a step in the right direction.

"Hey, sexy lady." Libby leaned against the doorframe and gave a whistle. She was covered in red latex with a "stem" hat and "POP ME!" written across her breast. Her "cherry" costume.

"I feel ridiculous." Violet fixed her dark lipstick, "How many people are going to be there anyways?"

Libby was beautiful, popular, and well connected. A good one third of her phone numbers where those of promoters. Club promoters. So when her dear wilting Violet mentioned her need for a night out on the town Libby had called every said number and found the biggest bash happening.

"Oh, not too many, don't worry about, hun. You look hot anyways." She pinched Violet's butt playfully. Violet batted her away.

"Lets go."

…..

Buddy Pine in his penthouse across the city was staring in the mirror, frowning deeply. He hated Halloween and all it stood for. It was too… cheap, dirty, and loud. But here he stood deciding between a lobster, a poorly constructed Batman, and a sleazy cowboy costume. Unfortunately he had deemed himself too busy to go buy a costume himself and had regretfully sent a now fired secretary. These were what he brought back.

He was only going to this party for the job. He needed this job. Syndcorp needed this job. A very wealthy client was throwing this event and Buddy needed to personally impress this guy. A young gun bent on "living it up" at all costs and wanted his business partners to do the same, show guts, courage, and the ability to get wasted.

After nearly getting his head chopped off in a jet turbine he was then thrown mercilessly at the feet of Lady Justice. The courts had to make a decision, electrocute a known mass murder or let him live but have him pay restitution his whole life. They chose the later. Granted this did nothing to make the victim's families nor the press happy but due to some fine print supers had been considered "government property" years before and thus the government could decide any way it wanted for how it got retribution.

So for as long as Buddy was alive, or cared to not change his identity and flee the country, he had to pay the government 75% of Syndcorp's income and give them first dibs on all his inventions. This made rebuilding an empire hard, but Buddy managed.

Though what could really put Syndcorp over the top was this job. A very large new company was going to need a lot of tech in the very near future. Very expensive tech. And the idiotic young client was wavering between Syndcorp and Boton Inc.

The once great and powerful Syndrome tried on a lobster claw tentatively. He grimaced. This was impossible.

Then a thought struck him suddenly. He quickly snagged a pair of scissors and started hacking away at the batman mask, ripped the cape of the suit and ran into his closet. He emerged in a black tailed tuxedo with a red bow tie, a half mask on his pale face, a cape draped over one shoulder, and the cowboy costume's lasso gripped in one hand.

He made a devilishly handsome Phantom of the Opera.

…..

It was chilly and windy outside the skyscraper. Violet stood huddled in an alcove pulling her faux fur stole closer to her face.

"Okay! We're on the list! Lets go!" Libby grabbed Violet's arm and tugged her past the long waiting line to the glass doors where two burly security guards smiled and winked at the lovely Libby before letting the pair go into the blue lit lobby. The girls giggled to each other as they waited for the elevator. Just as the doors opened Violet was shoved out of the way by a masked man who promptly closed the elevator doors in her face after stepping in. Violet balked and Libby shouted colorful insults at the now closed elevator doors.

While they waited for another to come down Violet could't help a sinking feeling in her chest, something about that man bothered her, alot. And the fact she didn't know why bothered her a lot. But by the time Libby and she had discarded their coats at the door, gotten another shot or two in them, and were in the middle of the crowded dance floor Violet had mostly shaken the sense of dread.

The club was in a glass encased rooftop bar. Lights flashed, music thumped, and wet sticky bodies pressed ever closer to one another all under a canopy of stars. Violet was feeling great, fuzzy, but great. She had danced a while with Libby before a handsome Egyptian gentleman charmed her into a booth in the back. Violet just waved Libby off as she apologized. Violet was only alone for a moment before a tall redhead grabbed her waist and the two automatically started grinding.

She felt his hands slid "downstairs" and she didn't even bother to stop him. She just smiled goofily as he grouped her bare butt. He was handsome enough, from what she could tell, he had a partial face mask on, and it was dark, but he had nice blue eyes. They never uttered a word to each other, they just danced the night on.

…

Buddy had gotten to the club later than he had intended. The moment he stepped through the doors he hated it. Some bratty kid had cursed him out for no reason already. Whatever. He was here for work. Not pleasure. A sultry brunette caught his eye, maybe for pleasure, later.

He had gone through the club twice and had yet to find his client. He better not have left already. Buddy brushed off yet another wandering hand upon his person and grumpily decided to go over the whole room again. Third time was the charm for sitting in a dark back booth was his client, Bes Shehata, a handsome olive skinned man in his late thirties who currently had a stunning blonde bomb shell draped on his chest sucking the very life from his lips with her powerful kisses. Buddy sighed deeply. Annoyed that Bes was "preoccupied" but over joyed at the absence of his competitor John Read, C.E.O. of Boton Inc.

Buddy stood there awkwardly in front of the passionate couple for a moment, deciding what to do.

"Mr. Pine!" Bes not so gently moved aside his arm candy. "Buddy-ol-pal-o-mine!" He stood up and slapped Buddy hard across the back. Buddy grinned thinly. "I was wondering when you'd show up! John's a party pooper and stayed home! Loser!" He laughed and pulled the blonde back to his side, kissed her roughly, and turned back to a slightly stunned Buddy. "Hey, I'm tired of this back and forth between you two. Lets just draw up the contract Monday and get it over with. Just you, me, and Syndcorp! Sound nice?" Buddy was beaming at Bes's words.

"Sounds perfect."

"Great!" He kissed his girl again, this time with a boob squeeze. "Why don't you go find yourself some fun." Bes nipped at the lady's ear, "I found mine."

And with that Buddy weaved his way through the crowd, fully planning on going straight home and out of this stupid costume. But a nice set of curves pulled him to the bar instead. He decided to try chatting up the lovely creature.

….

Violet and her suitor found themselves at the bar. She was well beyond tipsy and knew it. She also couldn't care less! The guy, still didn't even know his name, ordered two drinks. He accidentally elbowed her clutch off the bar top and sent it to the floor, he gushed apologetics, his first words to her, she smiled and bent to pick it up.

…

Buddy had gotten no where fast with the fat whore. She had even dared to slap him.

…..

Violet seemed to get sidetracked while on her way up from gathering her clutch from the ground and bumped her head on the stool. Her masked man stooped low to help her up.

…

Buddy glanced around the room, trying to decide if any other broad struck his fancy, he grabbed a drink from the bar as he did this. He gulped it down before identifying it as a screwdriver and coming to the realization he had ordered a fireball whisky. He turned to put the glass back down as the disheveled couple next to him watched his movements.

"Oh.. I'm sorry, I'll get you another…" Before he could finish his sentence the masked man who had been holding the girl's arm had panic seize his face and bolted from the room. Buddy thought the reaction odd, he was going to just buy the guy another drink, no big deal. But then everything suddenly seemed off balance to Buddy. The world had just gotten a whole lot busier, fuzzier, and warmer.

Buddy glanced at the lithe thing in front of him. She was tiny really, thin, delicate, porcelain doll features, and long brunette locks pouring out from beneath her horned hat that sat lopsided. She looked flustered at her date's sudden departure but shrugged it off and leaned lazily against the bar. She hiccuped. It was cute.

…

Violet didn't understand while her masked man left but it didn't matter. She was too far gone in the alcoholic fog to care. And the man next to her was just as good as another. He was also tall and a redhead but had more muscle to him. She decided she liked that, never had before, reminded her of her dad, but Tony had been scrawny so maybe she did like bigger men. He had adorable freckles all over, noticeable enough to be seen even in the club's dim lights.

…..

Buddy was becoming more and more arosed. He wasn't sure if it was the music, the last drink he had, or this pixie minx practically throwing herself at him. She hugged his arm and leaned up to whisper in his ear,

"I like you better anyways." She smiled with her head cocked to the side.

He bent down and lightly brushed her lips with his, to see her reaction, she proceeded to stick her tongue into his mouth. Poking around. His hands went to her face, smashing the sets of lips against one another in a battle of wills, whose tongue got the power. Buddy was winning when a hand stroked his very erect member. He lost it. He snatched her clutch from the bar with one hand, her arm with the other and pulled her to the exit.

….

One way or another they moved from club to cab and from cab to penthouse. Buddy fumbled with the key card before throwing the door wide open and rushing in a very jovial and hungry Violet. Her eyes flashed with lust.

Buddy didn't even bother to turn the lights on before lifting his prize up by the waist, her feet locked behind his back, and he smothered her with kisses, and surprisingly gushy admissions of love. Lots of "My angel."s and "Beauty"s and worst of all "I love you."s. Buddy never said those things. to anyone. Ever. Let alone in foreplay. But tonight seemed different some how.

Violet was all for it. Till the third "I love you" came from between those kiss bruised lips. He loved her? Really? A level headed Violet would know for a fact this was all drunk jibber jabber. But a drunk Violet saw this as utter truth. It made her sad. Sad enough to cry. To weep.

She crumpled in his arms, weeping and moaning. Buddy didn't understand. He gently sat her on a couch next to him. He stroked her back.

"What is it?" He murmured. "You don't want to go through with it?" She furiously shook her head 'no'.

"What then?"

She swept tears away and gulped hard. "You love me?" Buddy paused at this. Did he? Only a small moment passed before he blurted out

"With all my heart!" Well that was weird. Why'd he say that?

"I love you my darling angel!" Wow, these words just kept flowing out for no reason. He knew this should bother him more but it really didn't. He just went with it. Maybe it was true love at first sight and all that crap.

She pulled him close by his shirt collar. "Marry me then. Now" His mouth hung open in disbelief… That he hadn't thought of the idea first!

"Follow me!" Buddy ran to the door and Violet clumsily followed suit. They careened down the hall and Buddy started pounding on an apartment door. Violet giggled uncontrollably as she tried to catch her breath. She slid to the floor. Buddy just gave her a huge toothy smile. She liked his smile. The door was thrown open and an angry old man stood in a terry cloth robe glowering at the couple.

"Mr. Pine, what is your problem this time? At 4 in the morning no less!" He crossed his arms.

"Gary, Marry us!" Buddy practically shouted. "Right now!"

Violet clawed herself up Buddy's pant leg and started fervently nodding her consent to his plea. "Please!" She said.

The old man was about to slam the door in their faces when an evil thought bloomed in his mind. Wasn't Mr. Pine the worst neighbor ever, with his loud clanging and smashing of inventing at all hours of the night? Didn't Mr. Pine throw such a ruckus at the apartment's board meeting about decorative door wreaths and Christmas lights hanging from the balcony windows that all such things had been abolished? Things Gary personally loved? And wasn't he going to board a plane to South Africa in the early morning for an extended vacation visiting his daughter? Gary chuckled darkly to himself. What could it hurt?

Gary let the doe eyed couple in while he found the necessary papers. Gary was after all a Judge. It took a small amount of time and even a phone call or two but within twenty minutes he had the newly wed man and woman out the door and back in their own apartment. He laughed himself to sleep.

…..

Buddy was completely and utterly enamored with his Violet. They found out each other's first names while signing the legal documents. Neither bothered to read the last names of the other that had been written down. Violet blushed under his gaze. He took her hand in his and lead her to a large bedroom with windows that overlooked downtown. He pulled her into himself and kissed her neck, gave it a graze with his teeth.

She shuddered and in turn pulled her horned headdress off letting her brunette tresses play on her bare back. Buddy brushed them over her shoulder as he began slowly tugging her corset undone, loop by loop. She stood deathly still despite the throbbing in her head, the throbbing in her panties drew more attention.

Finally the corset was off. Buddy's callused hands caressed her soft tender breasts. Bringing each nipple to full attention. He bent to flick his tongue on the pink bulbs. Violet let out a soft moan. This made Buddy's penis become even harder. He needed her. She saw this in his eyes and quickly undid his belt and the button to his slacks before dropping to her knees. She lifted her head up to catch his eyes. They were heavy lidded but saw her question. He slid his silk boxers off and let them drop to the floor.

Violet had done this before. With Tony. But this was different. This was her husband. She gulped. Her husband. Wow. Insane. It was also different because Buddy was a good bit bigger than Tony. She wasn't sure how to go about it. So she did the next best thing and started rubbing it up and down. Weaving little circular trails with her fingers. He groaned and finally had had enough, using a fist full of hair to steady her he brought her mouth down over his cock. She immediately gagged at the size. This made him harder still. He liked a bit of gagging.

It took awhile but Violet finally found a way to stretch her small mouth around the member, she wrapped and unwrapped her tongue across it's width and length.

Buddy ripped his jacket and shirt off and yanked Violet up to standing where he literarily picked her up and threw her onto the plush bed. Before Violet knew what was happening her tutu, thong, and stockings where beside her and Buddy's finger inside her, twirling and pumping. This sent her over the edge as she yelled in ecstasy and thrashed upon the sheets. Buddy grabbed her two ivory thighs and pushed them apart, pinning them to the bed with his large hands. He dove his face into her wetness, lapping it up eagerly. Pushing even his nose into her folds to get every drop.

Violet continued moaning and thrashing till at last she pleaded with Buddy, begged him to end it. He obliged by hefting himself atop her small form. He found her opening, kissed her hard on the lips, and thrust in.

…..

Light streamed in on all sides of her, Violet groaned as her head pounded and her thoughts swam. She cracked one eye open to see a brilliant skyline out the window. Odd. She opened the other eye and propped an elbow up to look straight. This induced a severe reaction as she found herself immediately back in the bed and curled up in a ball. A rustle was heard from behind her. An arm hit her back and quickly withdrew.

"What the hell…?" A gruff voice said.

Violet slowly turned over to look at her bed mate. With the sunlight shinning on both their faces, with clear untainted thoughts, and with growing terror Violet Parr recognized her new husband Buddy Pine. Er. I guess Violet… Pine?

…..

End Notes: Hope you liked it. Please review or fav. I'd love it a ton! And BTW Buddy was drugged with Violet's drink if that wasn't clear. Thats why he is bat crazy.


End file.
